We're not getting any younger
by Yuori
Summary: Misaki is married and feeling quiet...bored. The very idea of going home has become almost painful. Let's see if his new author will be the spark back in Misaki's life. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**YO! So this is my first Junjou Romantica story and my beta (who will suffer by my hand *dark glare*) Black Magician Mirei is becoming seriously lazy!**

**Anywho you'll probably see me refer her as Mi-chan! She my best friend and deserves the tiniest bit of credit...**

**This story kinda sprung on me after I read the latest chapter of Junjou when Ijuuin confessed he loved Misaki sooooo **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Everyone knows about the beautiful illusion of marriage. All the fluffy lovestruck honeymoon like feelings you end up having. Where you wake up with smiles happy to see each other and the romantic quiet dinners.<p>

Yes there is something beautiful and almost forbidden about being together in holy matrimony.

It is pure magic.

Misaki knew about this feeling. Or at least he _thought _he knew what it felt like.

Misaki Takahashi

Age 24 Economics Graduate

Marukawa Editor

...

...

...

and married.

_If you can really call our relationship status married anymore._ thought green-eyed editor. He currently sat at a meeting about...something!

Ugh! He'd completely forgotten what he was here for! Thinking hard the young editor looked around for clues. He was seated with about seven other people including the director, Isaka Ryuuchirou.

He turned his big bright eyes to the woman standing in front of him and instantly remembered why he was here. One of his current authors has decided to quit since she was getting married. She had tried to put it off for as long as possible, but since she and her fiance did decide to move to the states it could be put off no longer.

"Are you sure it wasn't chibi-tan's fault? You know we'd do almost anything to keep you." Misaki heard Isaka-san say. Misaki inwardly sighed at his superior's antics. They knew it wasn't Misaki's fault, but Isaka was always trying to cause some form of mischief. He knew better than to trust the man...completely at least.

"N-No Misaki has been the most wonderful editor I've ever had. It's probably the hardest part about leaving Marakuwa. He was always one of biggest supporters" Misaki blushed modestly "However, I must and I really have enjoyed being here and believe me if I ever start drawing again you'll be the first I call Isaka-sama" she bowed in respect.

"Maa, no worries we just want to make sure your time here was enjoyable." Isaka said cheerfully. "I'll escort you out now. Asahina why don't you introduce Usami-san" Asahina nodded at the comand. Misaki wondered how Asashina could be with isaka for so long and not go crazy. He was always cool and composed. Even when his _master_ was drunk off his ass he stilled managed to keep his cool and Isaka's reputation together.

As Isaka-san left, Asahina went to get Usami-san. The employees began to chatter as Misaki became immersed in his thoughts. He was currently dreading going home.

_It's not like I'm scared of him _thought Misaki. But still he didn't know how tonight would end. Or rather he dreaded just being there with him. Misaki didn't know when it started happening, but being with his husband had become quite...boring.

He didn't know wheather it was himself or him or just time going by, but it had gotten to the point when Misaki had force his feeling for the man. Like smiling or laughing. It was so hard and easy all at the same time.

Even...Even..oh hell SEX Ok! Even the _SEX _was boring and that was saying something for the shy man!

_It's almost as if that thing we had isn't there anymore_

Misaki shook his head as the door swung open. Asahina walked through gracefully followed by the man Misaki assumed to be Usami-san. At first Misaki thought the man was going to be your everyday ordinary Japanese man, but Misaki was struck dumb by the sharp purple eyes that stared dead at him. Misaki looked at him with wide eyes; suprised.

The man stared back boldly before smirking and looking away almost humphing at him. This only served to piss the young editor off.

_'Why that little-" _

"This is Usami Akihiko. He will be Misaki's new author. Misaki, please take good care of him" Asahina bowed slightly and Misaki returned with a short one of his own. "Everyone this meeting is adjourned. Akihiko I leave you to become more aquainted with Misaki"

The room was filled with the sound of rustling papers and small talk.

"Wanna go drinking tonight...?"

"I can't wait to see my wife..."

"You won't be saying that a year from now..."

With the room now empty the two men did nothing but stare. Or at least Usami-san did. Misaki could not stand to look into such intense violet eyes. They made his insides squirm. He didn't know what to say!

"Hn. You could say something" said the silver-haired man as he plopped down next to Misaki.

"I...er umm yes well...It's nice to meet U-u-usagi-san" at the raise of a fine brow Misaki noticed his mistake "I MEAN USAMI-SAN" Misaki panted at the end of his greeting. it was much harder to talk with the man than he thought.

"Usagi-san" stared at the panting glistening green eyes before saying "hn" and pulling out a cigeratte. Misaki continued to pant before the sharp intake of nicotine made him gag. He immediately took the cigeratte from the man and stopped it out.

"BAKA-UASAGI NO SMOKING IN MY PRESENCE I CAN't STAND IT" the young brunette was once again left panting before he realized he just yelled at the man. He waited for the older author to do something, but nothing ever came. Usagi-san simply stared at the bright-eyed boy. Misaki stared back.

_'Wow!...His eyes...are really...pretty'_

At this thought Misaki blushed and turned away.

"Do you even know what kind of books I write" Usagi-san asked cryptically.

Misaki's blush got worse. He knew exactly what the man wrote about. His usual novels were amazing, but his other novels made Misaki wary.

Other=BL novels

Misaki had no problem with the story itself. Some acts in the novel were heartwrenching, but Misaki couldn't stand the racy parts. He didn't know why, but they irked him. If the young man didn't know better he was sure Usagi-san had went and stole someone's life and decided to put in a book...without their permission.

...Naaaah

"Y-yes I do" Misaki stuttered. Usagi-san smirked and say his chance to tease. He felt that teasing Misaki would be amusing.

"And you thought...?" continued the evil rabbit.

"W-Well they were w-w-well written. The p-plot was g-g-g-good" Misaki's stuttering got worse the closer Usagi-san leaned in.

"Yes, I know that. But what about the other parts" Usagi-san was having too much fun. He was sure he knew what a cat felt like pouncing it's prey.

"W-What other pa-arts?" Misaki wasn't sure but it felt like a hand was sliding closer to him.

"The sex scenes of course?" Usagi-san took sadistic pleasure in Misaki's completely redden face.

"S-S-Sex" yelped the young edior. He felt all the blood rushing to his head. He barely heard the slam of a door and his name being called.

"Misaki!" The green eyed male eyes widen as he saw the last person he wanted to see. He was all too aware of the hand on his lap and the face very much near his own red one.

Ijuuin.

He stood there with his hand on the door staring at the much too intimate postion.

Misaki Takahashi

Age 24 Economics Graduate

Marakawa Editor

...

...

... wished he was 6 feet under.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy with the awesome reviews I got. Greenapple23 shout for being my first reviewer. I appreciate the enthusiasium. Epona's Song 908 and Me-anne big thanks to you too!**

**I plan to make this a gradual affair soo please be patient with the snail like pace!**

**Here are a few words from my kinda awesome Beta Mi-chan!**

**Enjoy**

**[E/N: Yo, Readers of Nene-chan's work. She has made a lot of grammar mistakes in this piece, not that any of us doesn't have that problem. I disagree with the marriage thing but it's Nene-chan's work not mine. Don't really have much of a say in that. Anyways, hope you all enjoy her new work of Junjou Romantica cuz this is her first. I will try to procrastinate as much as possible as to make her late all the time. :) You can hate me. Already used to it. Especially since Nene-chan encouraged you guys to hate me… *shrug* You will be seeing my comments in these editor's note brackets.]**

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent and tense. After the little episode at work, Misaki made a mental note <em>not <em>to bring Usagi-san by the house.

Not that it mattered since he never brought any of his authors home opting to simply go to their house to get all the work done. It was his best excuse in order to avoid coming home.

_'Was home even "home" when you're so desperate to get away?' _questioned the young editor.

"Misaki, I don't want you to be around that man." Ijuuin ordered sternly.

"I've already told you that he is my author, Ijuuin."

Misaki had to resist sighing. This was not going to end well and he was extremely tired since his deadlines were approaching fast. On top of getting a new author in the middle of the cycle, Misaki was sure at least one of the manuscripts wasn't going to be turned in on time. Misaki could already feel the stress building.

"I still don't want you seeing him." Ijuuin said as he parked the car.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT!" snapped Misaki. Misaki's eye widen slightly. He did not expect himself to yell. He hardly ever did this to his husband, but at the same time Misaki could feel rage rushing through him. He was furious with Ijuuin. He wasn't sure why, but he was. And because of that, in this one moment, he was not in control of his body.

"If everything revolved around everything you want than earth would ovulate instead of circulate." Misaki rushed to get out of the car. [E/N: It kind of does…]

"What do you expect me to do? Drop my authors? We're already short staffed as it is. Why must you be so selfish?"

Misaki successfully got through the door of the car and their apartment. Ijuuin grabbed Misaki's hand, forcing him to halt his progress.

"Me? Misaki, you're never home! Our schedules are constantly conflicted. You don't talk to me or even look at me!" Ijuuin whispered the last words. It was apparent that he was hurt by Misaki's actions.

"We haven't even slept in the same bed for two weeks...Misa-chan...what's happening to us?"

Misaki's teared up slightly at the mentioning of his old nickname.

_'Us? What happened to us?' _thought Misaki '_We were so close. I would get excited at the very thought of him entering the room, but...now...'_

Misaki suddenly felt tired. It was like a huge weight on his shoulders that wouldn't go way. He felt like he was helplessly drowning. Couldn't anyone see him sinking? Wouldn't anyone save him from this horrible death?

"Ijuui-" _Ring Ring_

Misaki paused. Immediately, he pulled out his sleek iPhone.

'_Sigh! What could it be now?'_

"Hello," answered the young editor. Ijuunin listened knowing once again they would not be sleeping together tonight.

"What...?" Ijuunin flinched as Misaki's voice went up a few octaves. Misaki's voice only did that when something bad happened. Apparently, this was a panic worthy situation. Oh well, at least Misaki didn't have Yoshikawa. Now she was a freak-out ready-for-suicide late.

Or so he was told.

"NO! NO! I'M ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW!" Despite that statement, Ijuunin smiled. Misaki had such energy and vigor when he was focused on his work. It was one of the reason he loved him. He was just so passionate. As Misaki rushed to get the necessary things he needed from their shockingly clean home, Ijuuin felt a tug on his heartstrings.

Moments before the young editor grabbed the knob to the door, Ijuunin snatched Misaki's arm and kissed him soundly on the lips, successfully, ending Misaki's cries of "NO!" through his phone.

"Misaki! Misaki! Are you still there?" No words could escape Misaki's mouth as Ijuuin sealed their lips.

"We need to talk when you get back." Ijuunin mumbled against his lips. Misaki froze for a minute before rushing out the door. Ijuuin could see the slight blush left on his cheeks and smirked.

Rushing down the street, Misaki hurried to his destination. Unlike his spouse, Misaki did not have a car. He had ferociously rejected Ijuunin's constant offer to buy him one. Misaki did not like others doing things for him. He was always trying to do his best and stand on his own two feet. Ijuuin may not have understood that, but Misaki was determined to stick with his choice. Besides what was wrong with walking anyway!

BOOM! BOOM!

'Oh yeah that..' thought the young male.

Rain pounded furiously down on Misaki as he ran as fast as he could to his author's house. Hopefully, he could finish before midnight.

1 AM

Five hours later…

The young editor was found glaring down at a very disgruntled rabbit.

Usagi-san stared down at the current bane of his existence !

He turned slightly to the right glancing at the glaring brunette.

Second. Second bane of his existence.

This pint-sized brat forced his way into his apartment, had Aikawa drag him out of bed, stole his cigarettes and demanded a manuscript from him tonight!

...

…

Well, he demanded four chapters, but still! What was he supposed to do make the words come out of his ass(although Misaki told him he didn't care if he had to vomit the material...). He was an artist; an artist with words. And when words don't flow out of him, he had writer's block… which meant that he can't write!

The click of his office door pulled him out of his thoughts. He noted that his now seemingly considered evil editor was no longer in the room. He also noted his stolen pack of cigarettes was sitting on his stand. The older male was confused.

Misaki sighed coming down the stairs of Usagi-san's massive apartment. He wasn't sure how he was going deal with Usagi-san. The man had just threatened to quit his job and go into hiding! Hell! They almost ended up calling Isaka-san(not that Misaki thought it would help much)! The man behaved like a five year old! He was practically pouting when he was forced to sit down and write.

_'Although when he pouts...he does look kinda cute'_ Misaki thought with a small smile. He stopped dead in his step.

_'No. No. You did not just think Usagi-san was cute. He is an irresponsible adult who clearly can't think beyond himself. Yay!'_ Shaking his head from less savory thoughts, Misaki took a moment to look around.

Now that the anger and yelling were out of him, Misaki took a real chance to look at Usagi-san's not-so-humble abode.

No matter how huge the apartment was it was still undeniably must understand that Misaki wasn't unfamiliar to a messy household environment (Ijuuin's house) but Usagi-san's house was on a whole new level of messy.

-Unclean

-_Messy_

-**Dirty**

_**-NASTY!**_

Misaki couldn't control his urge to clean. Misaki wondered how the lazy author could even live in an unclean environment like this. Misaki also wondered why there were so many toys in the man's house. For theire were unmistakable teddy bears, train tracks, and something that looked like a model wall. Why does an adult like him have model wall? Misaki was quick to begin the cleaning process. It didn't take long to separate the trash from the stuff. However, the process of cleaning invariably became monotonous and Misaki's thought strayed to the cursed meeting of Ijuunin and Usagi-san.

Flashback

"Misaki"

"Ijuunin…" gasped Misaki. He jumped up from his seat all too aware of the postion he and Usagi-san had just been in. Ijuunin narrowed his eyes at Usagi-san.

"Who are you?" Ijuunin nearly snarled.

"I'm-" Akihiko started. [E/N: note that I write Akihiko while Nene-chan writes Usagi-san and rabbit.]

"He's my new author," interrupted Misaki, "I told you I was getting a new one."

"Yes, Usami Akihiko." the silver-haired man said pleasantly.

"Ah, Ijuunin Kyou" replied dark haired male. Yet, despite the courteous gesture Misaki could almost see the black aura coming off both males as they shook hands.

"Uhh..."Misaki had the violent urge to run "Ijuunin..What are you doing here"

"I came to pick you up." answered Ijuuin softly.

"Oh..!"

"Ah Well then," Usagi-san looped an arm around Misaki's waist, "I'm sorry for taking up all your time. Misaki, I'll see you later." Usagi-san walked away giving Ijuuin an amused smirk.

Flashback over

Brrring! Brrring!

Misaki was shaken out of his thoughts as the panda shaped timer went off. Turning it off, Misaki rushed to stir his stew. It had been nearly 2 hours since he last checked on Usagi-san. He probably should check on him again just in case the author fell asleep.

"Who said you could cook in my kitchen?" asked a deep voice. Misaki squeaked, jumping away from the owner of the voice behind him. Misaki looked at the amused and cocky [E/N:pfft. "Cock"y XD] Usagi-san and felt a surge of anger and passion.

"Have you finished your manuscript?" demanded the young editor even though internally he was shaking like a leaf.

Thud!

Misaki watched as Usagi-san drop the manuscript on the counter.

"Completed." the rabbit replied smoothly.

"G-Good now go sit!" The purple-eyed male raised a fine brow. "Wh-wh are you waiting for? SIT!" Usagi-san did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry time for a cliffie! Okay sooo I'm thinking about adding Sumi, Takahiro, and Todou into this story.<strong>

**I'm kinda leaning toward a SumixTakahiro kind of thing where Takahiro gets divorced and has custody of Mahiro.**

**I think it contributes to the drama this story is going to have soooo...I let you guys tell me what ya think.**

**Plus anyone familiar with my othe works can pick which one they want to be updated next so take the poll.**

**Later! I'll try to update everyweek.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy with the awesome reviews I got. **

**Greenapple23: Thanks sooo much! I blush happily everytime I read that review**

**Me-anne: Glad you agree with me. I really don't wanna rush anything with them. I will spoil and answer some questions for you. Usagi-san family wont be "as" messed up as you think. They'll be slightly messed up, but not entirely so. (Does that make sense) Please continue to review I love your feedback.**

**damons-hot-as-hell: Well wait no more you shall (? I confused did I just say you won't any longer or you will?)**

**mochiusagi: Long time no see! I'm glad to you still read (and love my stories) Thanks so much.**

**Sorry about how long it's taken me to update (blame RL) From now on I'll post the progress of my stories on my profile so you won't think oh crap! She doesn't write anymore.**

**Here are a few words from my kinda awesome Beta Mi-chan! aka Black Magician Mirei **

**[...]**

**Oh yea...since she being all her...ish and NOT betaing this chapter I'm going to put it out there and call her a stupid poopy head! Pbbbttt!**

* * *

><p>The talk Ijuunin and Misaki were supposed to have never happened.<p>

As nice and sweet and plain shojo the that would have been...

...

It did not happen.

Mainly, because the end of the cycle was approaching and there was no way either author or editor would even see each other.

But even as the painful peak of the cycle eased away, Misaki's and Ijuuin's work load barely eased. Neither Misaki or Ijuuin expected to have a busy schedule after the cycle. Ijuuin had just been nominated for a prestegious award in America because his manga was becoming a hit with the teenage female population. While Misaki was trying to drag Usagi-san to the Naomi award ceremony in Osaka where he was nominated for best novel of the year award. And with only one day to really get rest, the young married couple did nothing but sleep through the day and set off the next.

"I'll call you" Ijuuin said. Misaki distractedly nodded his head.

'_I'm going to kill him! He knows how important this award is!' angrily thought the green-eyed editor._

Ijuuin sighed and just barely managed to kiss Misaki on the cheek as he ran out the door. Ijuuin was desperate not to show the pain that dully ached in his chest.

_'I wonder if he'll even miss me' _Ijuuin thought sorrowfully.

Misaki felt like such a mess as he ran down to the station. His necktie was askew and his hair barely tidy, but he made it to the train just in time before the doors shut. Misaki felt like he had be given 10 extra author in the form of one overgrown child. Since Misaki got Usagi-san as his author things seemed to focus solely on...Usagi-san.

The man drove Misaki up, over, under, around, and through a wall...and then managed somehow to talk him into jumping off a cliff. It was infuriating because Misaki could do nothing about it. Mainly, because the young editor had just recently realized the silver-haired man may have been the reason he had won the editor of the year award at Marukawa. I mean having to have sooo much patience with Usagi-san left little patience for all his other author. And thus, an increase in manuscripts...on time!

_'I guess I shouldn't be too hard on him. He has helped me improve'_ graciously thought the young editor as he opened the door to Usagi-san's apartment. Because their was no way an author would take Usagi-san on as an editor **_without _**the man's key.

_'Maybe today won't be so bad. It's not like Usagi-san does it on purpose...' _naively thought the young editor.

Those thoughts, however, came to a crashing halt as he took in the seen before him. The apartment was a complete mess. Clothes piled on top of books piled on top of toys were everywhere. A creepy, depressing aura stagnated the entire room and in the center laid a disgruntle and...and...was that...shirt...moving! In the centre of this chaos sat an exhausted looking Usasgi-san while Aikawa was on her knees...sobbing.

Today was going to be a long day.

"Do I even want to know?" Misaki said feeling exhausted before he could even get started.

"Miiisaki-kuuun!" the woman threw herself at Misaki "That bastard planning to move to England Uwahhhh" sobbed the red-haired woman pointing an accusing finger.

Misaki followed the finger to Usagi-san "Why?"

"Why? Because I can!" Usagi-san said in a matter-of-fact voice (as if we were just that simple of an explanation) despite his exhausted features.

Misaki looked at him deadpanned. "You're not moving to England" the rabbit humphed. "Have you prepared a speech for the awards?"

"No" came the infurating reply.

"Why not?" Misaki resisted the urge to twitch with anger.

"Why should I?" Usagi-san shot back.

Misaki could not resist the urge to twitch. "Get off your lazy **ass **and write the **damned **speech. Get packed for tomorrow **_and _**you can get a head start on..._that _book."

"What book?" asked a smirking Usagi-san. Misaki fumed silently.

"...**_that _**book" gritted the young editor.

Usagi-san rose a fine brow,"You mean the BL one"

Misaki blushed all the way up to his ear tips. Whether it was anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess. "**Work ****_now!" _**Misaki growled. Usagi-san chuckled satisfied with his bout of mischief, and did get up to start working.

"Ohh! Misaki you're a life saver! I can never get Usagi-san to move half as fast as you do" complimented Aikawa.

"Tha..nks...Aikawa...can't..breathe" wheezed the dying editor.

"You she-devil! Release him." commanded Usagi-san.

"Do your work" retorted Aikawa

"No" replied the stubborn man.

"Miiisakiiii" sobbed the middle-aged woman.

"Stop messing with her Baka-Usagi"

"Humph" Usagi-san pouted

"Misaki I need to go! But if have any problems and I'll call Isaka-san" both Misaki and Usagi-san grunted at that.

"Bye. Get some rest." Misaki recommended and waved after her.

Misaki took a sigh before falling back onto the sofa. He still felt tired despite the fact he had the whole day to rest yesterday. All he wanted was a peaceful sleep for a couple of hours, but even that seemed to become more impossible. Misaki's eyes automatically fell close, giving ino his fatigue. He hadn't even started on work and he already felt exhausted.

"You can get some rest if you want. It'll be a while before I finish." Misaki's eyes slipped open to see the older man smoking. Misaki frowned.

"It's bad for you to smoke."

"You're right! I'll quit when I die" retorted the man coldly.

Misaki scowled, but closed his eyes once again. He wasn't going to argue any further with the insufferable man. He had things to worry about...like his failing marriage. Although, Ijuuin did not believe Misaki was aware of it, he was very aware of their situation. But he had no idea how to fix it. Misaki loved Ijuuin, but...this thing between them has made there relationship...

cold?

stale?

Even though it is understandable that both their job distracted them from each other, for Misaki work has become a reason never to be home. They never seem to have anything to talk about, they hardly ate together, and their sex life had become mudane.

Misaki inwardly sighed.

_If even I'm thinking such things something must be wrong...or maybe...maybe I'm just over thinking the whole thing...maybe this is...my fault._

What was he going to do? He did love Ijuuin, but was it enough? Did he not love Ijuuin enough? Was he not trying hard enough?

Unbeknownst to the young editor, Usagi-san had been watching his expressions for quite a while and the older rabbit had concluded it was time for a break.

_SMACK_

Misaki was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a computer top slamming down. Misaki looked toward Usagi-san to see him pulling on a long black coat and heading out the door.

"Hey! Usagi-san WAIT!" Misaki rushed out the door and barely made it into the elevator."WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Baka-Usagi WHAT THE HEL-"_DING_

The elevator doors whooshed open and they entered a parking garage. The older man took long strides toward his foreign red sports car. Misaki barely had time to stare in aw before he dived toward the passengers seat in a futile attempt to stop the crazy bunny.

"Usag-"

"Put on your seat belt" order the older man. Misaki sighed. This was not the first time the older man had done something like this. He found it actually help the man become more productive so the younger male did as he was told and just leaned back as Usagi-san peeled out of the parking garage. The sound of rain immediately flooded the compact car and Misaki instantly relaxed. All previous thoughts and stresses disappeared as he enjoyed the quiet drive. He could barely contain the contented sigh he felt rising through him. It was nice to know he could relax. It had been awhile since he had. Even during his one day off sleeping, he felt some tension in Ijuuin's house. Now there was nothing more than the pitter patter sound of rain, a calming presence (at least until the man did something totally insane), and a car headed in no particular direction

"Have you eaten?" questioned the silver-haired man. Misaki noted that the older man was whispering. Maybe as not to disturbed the peace. Misaki shook his head as not to distrub the peace as well. He heard the card the car vroom and barely noticed the increase in speed.

They now had a destination.

_Clink._

Misaki inhaled the smell of nicotine. He could hardly complain despite his earlier complaint. It had become a more calming and constant factor in there strange relationship.

Before Misaki could reprimand himself. The man he had a strange relationship with spoke up.

"You know I watched on TV once that commoners feel better when they express to someone what they feel. Whether it's a close person or a stranger" stated Usagi-san. Misaki glanced at the man next to him as he slowed at the red light. The man was offering to listen to his problem. The question was: Was Misaki willing to confess all his turmoil to Usagi-san?

"Of course, in this particular show, the woman was talking to a stranger who turned out to be a serial kille-"

"_NO THANKS!" _Misaki humphed slightly pretending to be mad at the older male. Although, really he was trying to hold in a smile. He should have known Usagi-san would pull something like that! He always did! Serious and caring one moment; teasing and cruel the next. Yet, Misaki could barely contain the one little smile.

Eventually, they stopped in front of a building. Misaki leaned forward to read the bright red neon sign:

Kazoku no Daina

"Come on" ordered Usagi-san. Misaki followed. Hurrying to get out of the rain.

_Ding_

The bell rang as they entered the aged restaurant. Old chipped away booths lined 2 walls, chair tables littered the center the room while a bar like counter shaped as 'L' cut the way off to the kitchen. Misaki wondered why the place was so chrome...and torquiose.

They sat in a corner booth near the back. Silence rain in until a young blond waiter popped out of nowhere.

"What can I get you, hon" Misaki nearly jumped out of his skin. Usagi-san looked greatly amused.

"He'll have a cheese burger and I'll have your house special steak" Misaki noted the woman eyeing Usagi-san. Either Usagi-san didn't notice or chose to ignore her. Misaki wasn't sure.

"Alrightie and would you like anything else?" The woman jutted our her hip...and was she _flirting. _Misaki felt indignant.

"No thank you" Usagi-san replied coolly and returned his attention to Misaki. The woman's shoulder's slumped, but left to get their orders.

"Uhh...Usagi-san...?" called Misaki feeling embarrassed for his previous thoughts.

"Yes" replied the unaffected rabbit.

"...Nothing" Misaki bowed his head to hide his blush. Silence once again flooded the two men in waves. Misaki was too embarrassed to say anything and Usagi-san was observing Misaki quietly.

"Hi, there! What can I get you two gentleman to drink?" asked a red lipped brunette strutting up to them.

Misaki squeaked not expecting the lady to pop out as spontaneously as she did. "Uhh...umm...er iced tea please"

"Alright and you sugar?" the woman shifted toward Usagi-san, posing to show the sharp contrast of her pale skin to her brunette hair.

"Water." coldly responded the silver-haired rabbit. Usagi-san didn't even turn to look at the woman. She blinked (in what Misaki could only describe as confused)

_'She must not be use to being rejected' _thought Misaki.

"Okay" she said keeping her facade." Give me a second..." Misaki watched as the lady rushed to fill the water and tea pitcher and practically run back to their table.

"Alrightie! Here you go!" She poured Misaki's glass first and then went to Usagi-san, bending slightly to show her breasts. But at usual Usagi-san was not paying attention and (in Misaki's opinion) a desperate attempt to catch the man attention spilled some on Usagi-san.

"Opps!" exclaimed the young brunette. Usagi-san's narrowed. "I'll get a napkin!" Misaki had a feeling he knew where this was headed and decided to interrupt.

"Uh..no..I have a napkin that won't be necessary." stated Misaki getting out of his seat to help. The woman glared hatefully.

Misaki ignored her, handing the other male his napkin. Misaki smiled kindly "Thank you so much. I'll take it from here." and turned away cleaning off some water that spilled on the table.

"Are you okay, Usagi-san?" question Misaki pouring the man another glass.

"Hn, the service here is mediocre at best. I should buy this place...and fire her" said Usagi-san.

Misaki rolled his eyes. "No." the man had the worse tendency to spend recklessly. Clearly, being filthy rich had negative effects.

"I could hire you and have you where that outfit an-"

"**_No!" _**Despite his furious response. Misaki couldn't help smiling. This was nice. The pointless banter and (to Usagi-san) commoners food was pleasant.

_Almost like a... _

Misaki took the approaching food from the bubbly blond before a repeat of the previous scene reoccurred. As they began to eat and chatter pointlessly. Misaki couldn't help the words that left his lips.

"It's been a while since I've done this."

"Done what?"

"Talk...Eat...I don't know..." Misaki said feeling slightly stupid.

"You don't have a lover" question the older male. Misaki blushed.

"I..I do...I mean I'm married, but..." Misaki sighed sadly "I guess you can say things are just...stale between us"

"Hn, doesn't sound like much of a marriage to me!"

"I-It's just we haven't been able to spend time together!"

"Make time. What did you do at the end of the cycle. Everyone takes the day off then."

"...We-We..slept."

"...As in have sex?" Misaki blushed.

"**_NO! _**As in close you're eyes and rest." Usagi-san snorted "We were tired!"

"Yea...I don't even think you slept in the same bed." Misaki lowered his head. The truth was they didn't. Misaki had fell out on the floor once he was inside their house and he was pretty sure Ijuuin didn't make it to the bed either.

"I-Ive been thinking...maybe...when he gets back...we should do something romantic" stated Misaki.

"Where is he now?"

"The states."

"Well...it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll even help."

"Really!" Misaki frowned "You still have ot do your work"

"Yes, Yes I know. I've never helped do this before and I watched on televis-"

"Stop! Stop right there! I get it you can help!" Misaki watched Usagi-san's eye light up and couldn't help but smile.

_'If it makes Usagi-san happy it couldn't hurt'_

"Don't worry with super amazing Usami-sama there to help everything will work out." Misaki didn't know why but a weight seem to fall off him and he believed the older man's words.

And with that Misaki spilled everything about how he had always admired Ijuuin as an author(when he was a teenager) even before they had met and that the first time they did meet was during a tour of Marukawa when he had gotten a part-time job there. The man was in an emotional wreck about his manga.

"I just told him how I felt about his manga. And that I had admired and loved sensei for a very long time."

After that, Misaki saw Ijuuin fairly often to pick up his manuscripts.

"And then I had found out I had won a pass to The Kan signing I was so excited me and two best friends went. We even baked cookies for him"

Misaki (conviently)left out the part about them being the only males in line. Misaki and his friends had waited in line for a long time before their turn came.

"Ijuuin was really nice to me and my friends and accepted the cookies we baked for him." Usagi-san rose a brow, but continued to drive aimlessly through the city.

"And well he ran into me at a cafe and thanked us for the cookies. He even remembered me from before and I was so happy I think I was ready to die on the spot. He was about to leave, but then he suddenly turned around and asked me out." Misaki said dreamily. "I mean I was shocked and all what with the whole we're both guys thing, but I really did like sensei and I was really happy so I said yes."

"How exactly did you end up marrying him?" Questioned Usagi-san. "Don't get me wrong, but you don't seem like the type to say 'I do' to a guy easily anyway."

"W-W-well" Misaki wasn't sure if he should tell the older man what had happen. Ijuuin didn't even know. Usagi-san seeing Misaki hesitate waited patiently for a reponse.

"I...I...a-acutally...was going to dump Ijuuin...before we got married."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Hanging from a Cliff! And that's why it's called a Cliff hanger! (I don't own that phrase)<p>

Can't hold on much loooonger!

It's official I'm adding TakahiroxSumi in here! Whoop


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm happy with the awesome reviews I got. **

**Yea I'll respond to reviews next chapter (if I get any T-T) I'm debating whether to put lemons in here Mind you I WANT to but you know with the whole deleting MA rated stuff doesn't help.**

**Me and my editor agree that should just have a separate area for MA and NC-17 ratings. They could just have it for members only and since members are required to be over 13 years old to have an account anyway I'm sure it won't be a huge problem for them to ensure that other (minors) don't get in. I mean I can see where parents come from about finding their kid reading some seriously intense stuff freely on here, but I don't think purging all stories the way they are helps either sooo yea my POV on the whole thing. Besides I'd rather not have to go to Adult It's waaaaay confusing and I've been a member for years.**

**[Think my idea is okay..? Well help me blow 's mailbox with the idea. I'd rather they do this then destroy someone's hard work. Imagine someone with 1000+ reviews losing all their work and loving support]**

**Also blow up my editors mailbox for NOT betaing my story again. I woulda had this ready a month ago if it wasn't for her. My profile gets constant updates now so if you wanna know when this gets updated click 'logogirl' above**

* * *

><p>"I...I...a-acutally...was going to dump Ijuuin...before we got married."<p>

Misaki immediately regretted letting those words slip out of his mouth. He never let those words pass his thoughts. He didn't want Usagi-san to get the wrong idea about him and Ijuuin. I mean every relationship has it's doubts, doesn't it. Hell, even shoujo had it's moments of doubts and regrets.

Misaki paled.

Not that he regretted marrying Ijuuin! At the time, it was a fleeting thought. Nothing more. He loved Ijuuin. He _knew _he did. He had to. Who else would do as much for him as Ijuuin did. His life was fine. He was happy.

Truly.

...Right?

"I...um...hahaha there must be...something in the food" Misaki suddenly exclaimed. "hahaha I've been just blabbering... well anyway we should get going" Misaki immediately stood up, fishing out his wallet.

"Misa-"

_Don't_

"Don't worry it's on me" cut of Misaki.

_Don't_

"Mis-"

"USAGI-SAN DON'T " both males eyes widen at the younger's outburst. "please" he said again in a softer voice.

Usagi-san nodded even though Misaki couldn't see with his hair covering his eyes. He would repay him somehow. The ride back was quiet. Rain stilled poured down as the sporty red car pass several orange street lights. Misaki didn't say a thing even as they made their way to Usagi-san apartment.

"You can sleep here tonight." Usagi-san said. "You can use the room to the left"

"Usagi-san you don-" Misaki tried to say.

"Misaki" the younger male was startled by hard edge in Usagi-san's voice. "It's alright get some sleep." And Misaki did just that, but even as he closed the door he couldn't help sliding down the length of the door desperately trying to rain in his emotions.

* * *

><p>In the wake of a storm, came the sun of a new day. For the 25 year old Misaki, he was still in the storm. From waking an extremely grumpy Usagi-san(mentally taking note that the room needed cleaning) to having Aikawa burst through the door attempting to drag Usagi-san through the door to a furious Isaka-san threatening to fire him if Usagi-san was not in Okinawa by this afternoon. Hell hath no wrath like a Marukawa editor's scorn (or life). All this right as Usagi-san declared that they could drag him to the awards ceremony but he would not say a single word. He would take the award and leave. This resulted in:<p>

"AKIHIKO YOU ASS! STOP MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL"

"THEN BOW DOWN TO ME AND REPENT! THEN _MAYBE _YOU CAN GET TO THE STAIRS OF HEAVEN" replied the wayward rabbit while resisting Aikawa's attempt to get him through the door

"WHY YOU BRA-"

Misaki was getting desperate( and confused by the exchange of words) and Isaka-san was making matters worse. Ending the call Misaki raked his brain for ideas before the answer hit him in the face! It was genuis!

"Aikawa, could you please take Usagi-san's things to the car." requested the young editor.

"Bu-" Misaki cut her off.

"Please!" Aikawa huffed but did as requested leaving the editor and author alone.

"I won't! You can't make me. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise"Misaki couldn't help, but compare the 35 year old man to his six year old nephew.

Shaking his head Misaki changed the subject "Have you ever been to an amusement park, Usagi-san?" This had the older man stopping in his tracks.

"My nephew, Mahiro, birthday is coming up and he wants to go the amusement park to celebrate with his friends. He lives in Okinawa and I plan to go. Once the awards ceremony is over things will slow down for a while. If you go to the awards ceremony and _behave_, you can come with us." bargained the younger male. Misaki could see the conflict going on in Usagi-san's head. It vaguely reminded him of his ex-professor's words: _To be or not be_

"You can eat commoner food...buy ballons..." Misaki knew he had the rabbit right where he wanted him. He just had to push him a little farther. Misaki was certain his next words would snag him "...ride the ferris wheel, _win more Suzuki-san's" _

* * *

><p><em>"...<em>And I appreciate all my fans who support my passion. Thank you very much" Usagi-san smiled dazzlingly. The crowd cheered.

Usami Akhiko was hit.

"I better get the biggest Suzuki-san" grumbled the weary rabbit as he entered the limo. Misaki gave a him the largest grin Usagi-san ever seen on the editor's face and his eyes were glowing with mischief and self-satisfaction. Usagi-san was captivated.

"Misaki you're amazing! Convincing Usagi-san to come here. How do you do it?" questioned Aikawa breaking the author out of his daze. Misaki swelled with pride.

"Maa Chibi-tan I knew I did a good job hiring you. Keep up the good work!" Misaki had to resist rolling his eyes as his boss took all the credit. He just smiled happy to at least get the job done and done well. The drive to their hotel was short and quick.

Misaki and Usagi-san exited the vehicle. Misaki waved goodbye to the drinking duo while Usagi-san grumbled idiots and walked away.

"See that wasn't so bad" reasoned Misaki.

"It was terrible." Usagi-san stated giving off wierd dark waves. Misaki sighed and decided to change things up a bit. He was in a good mood and Usagi-san was not going to ruin it.

"Usagi-san lets drink"

"What?" the older man looked at the editor not sure he heard him right. Misaki gave off this absolute innocence off him. He did not take Misaki for the drinking type. But Misaki simply ignored him and approached the first server he saw.

"Hi can I get a bottle of Merlot sent to room 1658?" the server nodded and went to get the requested beverage.

"You drink?" question Usagi-san. Misaki may have claimed to be 25, but he looked 19 at most.

"Well I'd like to believe I'm a decent drinking buddy." Usagi-san looked at him questioningly but shrugged. It might be a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaannnnddd I don't see how you-you iiiiiidiot authors can have trouble...turning your man-manuuuscripts on time! I mean I give you fo-(hic)four months! FOUR! and the only e-excuse you can give is..is that nothing will come to-to yoooou!" Misaki was sprawled on the bed ranting with a bottle of vodka in one hand and thhe other pointing at the ceiling. His jacket was on the back of some random chair, his tie loose around his neck, and his hair was a mess.<p>

Usagi-san sat next to him holding his own glass. A bit tissy himself. He responded to Misaki ranting "Misaki words are ar-"

"Blah Blah Blah don't gi(hic)ve me that crap! Mayyyyybe a few of you can-can have that excuse, but(hic) but the lot you are just laaaaazzzzzyyyyy!" Misaki took a swing of vodka cringed and then sighed.

"And who pray tell are these exceptions?"drawled Usagi-san.

"Ijuuin"

"..."

"He cares about his fans. He puts himself into a fit about disappointing them."

"..."

"And he cares...he cares about...me. No one will care about me as much as he does, right?" Usagi-san was a man who had felt mamy pains and much sadness yet it paled in comparison when two bright green eyes looked his way. Those big bright eyes were begging him. Begging him...for what? Maybe it was the alcohol but Usag-san wondered if giving him every Suzuki-san he owned to the younger male would make him feel better.

"Usagi-san?" ah such cute utterance of his name and from such pleasantly pink lips. The idiot that left such a cute boy to cry...was an idiot. Absentmindedly, Usagi-san noted the eyes were getting bigger and closer. The lips were moving but he had no clue what they were saying.

_'I wonder what they feel like'_

**/Cliffhanger...No I'm just kidding let keep going!/**

"Do you care...about me?" Misaki seemed slightly more sober.

_When did he get so close_

_"_Do..I" Did he care? Did he like being around the boy? Did those eyes captivate him? Beg him? Did he like all the time he spent with this boy _this married boy? _Did he want him? Did he...care?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Misaki Takahashi

25 years old

M University Graduate

Marukawa Editor

Felt Cold.

No not as if he was freezing. If he actually thought about it. He felt relaxing cool. The young editor did not move. He sure as hell didn't plan to either. He was exhausted and felt the remnants of his hangover waiting to be unleashed so Misaki slipped back into the welcomed darkness.

**2 hours later**

Misaki woke up slightly more energized than he was last time. He felt very relaxed and good. He was reluctant to let go of dream world. He turned to his left side with indecision. He inhaled deeply (knowing he would have to get up soon). Misaki's sigh turns into a moan as he took in the scent of cigarettes and soap. It was familar and calming. It lulled him deeper into an even more gentle sleep and he mildly wondered what it was. Misaki scooted closer.

'_It smells so good. But its a little hard.'_

Curiosity, getting the best of him Misaki pushed pass him sleepiness and came face to face with an expanse of white.

_'Pilliow'_

But the pillow moved. '_Pillows don't move'_ Misaki looked up and nearly screeched.

**He was sleeping with _Usagi-san!_**

Misaki ready to yell at the man stopped when something bright caught his eye. To his right Misaki noticed some plastic glittering over the back of a chair.

'_My Clothes!' _Misaki blushed_ _' _Does...that mean?" _He looked down and his blush got worse. He was down to his boxers. Misaki glance over at the older man and felt a tug on his heart

_'Badum' _

The man was too attractive. Of course that was more than obvious with his millions of fans. But right now he looked cute.

_'Like a child really'_

His silver haired was tousled over shut eyes (though Misaki knew gorgeous lavender eyes lay underneath). His lips were parted breathing in gentle breathes of air. Even his nose twitched every so often. Usagi-san face was soft.

Misaki Takahashi

25 years old

M University Graduate

Marukawa Editor

Did not have the strength to wake him


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah I appreciate all the support I've gotten for my last chapter (and in such a short time) I had already had the next chapter written out sooo I thought I should go head and post it. **

**LesleyOboe: **_No it isn't wrong! Even I feel terrible for it (Ijuuin is hot) but I think I can find some comprise for his...say in a sequel (wiggling eyebrows)_

**Everlasting Snow Princess:** _Thanks so much!__  
><em>

**Damons-hot-as-hell:**_ Well you don't have to anymore...no I lied you still have to wait for chapter 6+__  
><em>

**mochiusagi:** _Misaki can't spill! Ijuuin is still VERY much in love with Misaki and Misaki doesn't know want to her him. **Spoiler [Misaki is realizing that he's confused admiration for love]**__  
><em>

**_teabags:_**_ Really? I hadn't noticed! Tell me how it's difficult and I'll fix it. But I'm glad you like it even if it's difficult to read._

**randomismyname13:** _Now don't get you knickers in a twist the chapter is right here__  
><em>

**JRmisaki24: **_No need to beg I got it right here :)__  
><em>

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed in CHAPTER** 3_

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn'<em>

The sun was a little too bright and his tongue was a little too dry. A groan passed through Usagi-san's lips which sounded a little too hoarse to his own hears. Gaining conciousness was a slow and tiresome affair. Hearing low voices to his right the author unwilling cracked his eyes open and came across his wet dream. Misaki stood before him in a towel around his waist and neck. His brown hair looked darker with the weight of water and his big green eyes were glittering. Usagi-san noted the fact that his pink lips were moving probably trying to tell him something, but the older man didn't hear a word of it. Without a second, the silver haired man grabbed him.

"Whaa..?" Hmm his hearing was suddenly working again.

"Suzuki-san" responded the sleepy man.

"Baka Usagi I'm _not _a teddy bear!" Misaki yelled. Usagi-san ignored him preferring to snuggle his midsection. Nothing was better than an angry Misaki.

"Usagi-san!" the older man had to smirk. He just knew his editor was blushing. Usagi-san glanced up to confirm his suspicion and felt a stir in his ahahaha.

_'I wonder if he's blushing out of angier or embarrassment...maybe a little of both. Of course their could be other reasons he could be blushing.' _The author's smirk widen. Misaki was just too cute. If it was him he would never let him go.

* * *

><p>Misaki was taken by surprise when Usagi-san grabbed him. The fact that he was calling him Suzuki-san was frustratingly annoying. On top of that fact they were more or less naked coupled with the fact that they were hugging was stirring things in Misaki he hadn't felt in a long time. The young editor struggled to get away although he was getting closer and closer to the older man's chest. This ultimately ended in Misaki resisting the want to moan. The young male wanted to yell at the older man, but Usagi-san was fast asleep.<p>

"_Ha!" _the green-eyed editor sighed. There was no point in disturbing the tired man. Yesterday, was very tiring and getting drunk was not a very good idea in hindsight. He might as well catch up on a little sleep himself. He was still a little out of it himself. And with that Misaki's damp head fell plopped on the rabbit's chest and he fell into a peaceful sleep with the sound of _Ba-du__mp Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump_

* * *

><p>Misaki and Usagi-san sat on the Okinawa train headed to see Misaki's brother and nephew. Neither spoke. But even so Misaki's mind was racing. He thought of Usagi-san's hands. They were big yet cold. The young editor couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. Usagi-san was also cute when he sleeps. The young editor enjoyed watching the older man's nose twitch.<p>

_"Just like an Usagi's" _Miskai had to resist laughing.

The man was in general...cute and (despite what his fans thought) very childish. There never seem to be a time when the man didn't need green eyed man. Misaki remembered making a week's worth of food for the older man because he was completely useless in a kitchen. Not that Misaki minded. The young editor missed having a reason to cook and since he was doing it during work he wasn't too tired to work. Besides it felt nice to be needed.

_Dralalala the kan_

_ah ah ah _

_ba ba ba the kan_

Misaki quickly pulled out his phone answering without looking a the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Misaki!" said man was shocked to hear from his husband. He'd completely forgotten that The Kan ringtone was set specifically for Ijuuin and even worse he was just fantasizing about another man! "How are you doing Misaki?"

"Oh I'm good" Misaki replied breaking from his thoughts.

"That's good to hear. How did the awards ceremony go?"

"It went without a hitch" Usagi-san who was eavesdropping snorted. Misaki glared. "How about you?"

"Ah! It's great! All my fans are so supportive! I even got brownies. I never had one before." that statement made Misaki frown for he specifically remember making them for said man.

"Ah. I'm happy for you"

_'We will be entering Okinawa Station in 10 minutes'_

"Oh! Are you headed somewhere?"

"Yea Mahiro's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to see him since I was already nearby"

"Ah! That good tell him I said Happy Birthday"

"Yea I will"

"..."

"..." This was the part Misaki hated most. When they ran out of conversation and this awkward silence would take over. Nearly five and a half years of marriage and they couldn't even sit in comfortable silence unless they were too engross in work to notice the other. _'What's wrong with us?'_

"...Misa-chan I miss you" Ijuuin said in a low voice.

"Yea...me too"

"I love you" Ijuuin said in a louder voice, but Misaki (sadly) wasn't good a reciprocating what he felt

"I..I...hahaha What's got you all mushy Ijuuin hahaha?"

"Nothing...I just..I just miss you. We never really got to talk or even say good bye for that matter...and I just wanted you to know. Don't you miss me Misa-chan?" Ijuuin was too sweet and too kind to him. He didn't deserve him.

"Of course I do...Ijuuin you worry too much. You know I-I love you Ijuuin" Misaki's voice cracked trying to hide his sob. '_I can't breathe'_

"I know. I'm just being sil-...Oh! Misaki I have to go! Bye!" Misaki didn't even get a chance to reply before he heard the dial tone. The phone didn't move from Misaki ear. He felt so guilty and he didn't even know why! He hadn't done anything wrong. So why did he feel that no matter how hard he tried things with Ijuuin were...hopeless? Why did he always end up in these hopeless situation where nothing he did could change anything? What was his purpose for even living if he couldn't even do anything?_  
><em>

In Misaki's flurry of thoughts and emotions, the young editor forgot Usagi-san was there and had heard everything. He missed the emotions flickering through the violet eyes before they stilled in determination. So when the older man held Misaki close to him, the young male was shocked. Was Usagi-san hugging him...? The hug was awkward and strange yet neither pulled away. _'He's trying to comfort me'_ Misaki noted for the third time today Usagi-san's big and cold hand. They seemed to be imprinted onto his body. Misaki blushed. Forgetting the reason he was in those arms or why he had tears falling down his face, Misaki decide to just enjoy the feeling of being emcompassed. The older man had long slender fingers attached to his large palm that radiated a slight chill through Misaki's body. They were not like the cliche warm hands you'd read in romance novels. And yet it felt so _good. _Being in Usagi-san arms felt good. Just being around the older male felt good.

Misaki was shaken from his thoughts as the train stopped and the lights suddenly went out. "Wha?! The lights!"

_"We are sorry. The Okinawa train is experiencing minor technical difficulty. Please be patient as we rectify the problem. Thank you!"_

Misaki turned his head in a vague direction of where he thought Usagi-san's was."Um...How long do you think it will take?" The lights instantly flickered and in an instant Misaki saw something deep and thick in the older man's eyes. He didn't have time to decipher what was in those lovely violet eyes. Usagi-san didn't answer the young man's question. Instead he tugged Misaki close and gave the editor the shock of his like. Usagi-san kissed him after the lights flickered a second time.

Misaki Takahashi

25 years old

M University Graduate

Marukawa Editor

Was in for the shock of his life

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger Cliff hanger<p>

Do you hate me? Do you love me? Well I won't know until you post a review. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I've gotten so many reviews and follows for this story that I dont't know where to start!

(btw sorry for taking so long to update! I blame college which shall never stop me from reading or writing ff)

mochiusagi: Yes! Yes! And there shall be more cliffies Muhahahaha! Finally Updating

Everlasting Snow Princess: I have to! It must be done for i must leave you salivating for more!

damon-hot-as-hell: I'm glad you love BUT can you handle more?!

LesleyOboe: I've been doing a good job?! News to me! But you forget a main point to Misaki. Misaki _has _put in an effort you just don't know it yet.

randomismyname13: Awwwww! Thanks you! You know that line could be straight out of a shoujo-ish yaoi

justine: I updated (even though it took forever) LOVE ME MORE! You're grammar was splendid. I feel awesome for having a french reader :)

The1CAMIEL: I'm writing! I'm writing!

zeke899: Thank you! You shall see _more stuff _tehehe Ijuuin is unfortunately not in this chapter

katleen0902: I shall! I will! I am! This why I got the Twitter account so ppl could see I'M NOT DEAD just a tnsy but lazy :)

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong!<em>

_'Just act natural. Everything is going to be alri-'_

"Misaki!" A blue haired man threw the door open and proceeded to squeeze the life out of the Misaki.

A smaller version of the man rushed to cling onto Misaki's leg squealing the authors name.

"Hey Misaki" The young editor looked pass the blue haired man's shoulder to glance up at the bespectacled man in front of him. The male had pale brown hair and honey brown eyes that always looked to hold a secret. To Misaki he looked like one of those characters who was had their own agenda neutral to the main characters.

"Sumi-senpai!" cried Misaki all his previous worries thrown out the window.

"What about me!?" cried the blue haired soon-to-be- murder.

"Me to! Me to!" squeaked the tiny mass clinging to his leg.

"Ni-chan, Mahiro you're killing me!" Sumi chuckled while the older male just squeezed harder. Misaki simply patted his Ni-chan on the back understanding his Aniki's feelings. He had missed him while he was away. Misaki noticed how Sumi rose a brow to the author behind silently gazing a the warm moment. 'I'll tell you later' mouthed Misaki and he finally wedged his way out of his brother's arms.

"Come now Hiro-chan [tehe hiro-chan...hiro-_san _tehe :)]" Takahiro sniffed letting go temporarily.

"Right...Misaki!" wailed the man clinging once more to his otouto much to Sumi's annoyance. The bespectacled man grabbed his Hiro-chan by the ear and pulled him away."Come on we have guest waiting"

Mahiro continued to cling to Misaki's leg and Misaki was content letting him do so walking as Mahiro did.

"What other guest do yo-gahhhhhh Ka-Kamijou-sensei!" screeched Misaki. Looking into the redish brown eyes of his former sensei Misaki felt an all too familiar sense of fear and dull throb of pain on his head while staring at the brown haired devil. Usagi-san walked in after Misaki watching what he considered "the brat" clinging to Misaki's leg.

"Akihiko!" said man looked up.

Usagi-san raised a brow. "My, Hiroki... it's nice to see you too"

Misaki noted the vein popping out of his former sensei's forehead and that Usagi-san had on one of those smirks that pissed him. Looking back and forth between the two older males Misaki said the first thing that came to mind.

"How the hell do you know each other!?" cried Misaki.

Usagi-san blinked at the shorter male "He's my childhood friend"

It was Misaki's turn to blink"Oh"

"Who are you?" demanded a childish voice. Looking down Usagi-san saw Mahiro looking up at him in awe.

"Usami Akihiko"

"Usagi?" Takahiro said questioningly. Sumi had to roll his eyes. The man was just oblivious...and cute.

Mahiro looked back with wide eyes. "...U-u...unagi"

There was complete silence as Usagi-san silently glared at the kid contemplating whether if it was a good idea to ship the boy to Cuba up until Hiroki burst in a fut of laughter.

"Pfffffttt hahahaha" Usagi-san then went to glare at Hiroki before he decided smirk at the man.

"I see your giant is with you today Hi-ro-ki" said man seemed to choke on his own laughter before glaring at Usagi-san. The "giant" Usagi-san was referring to had dark indigo hair and despite his height of 186 cm the man had gentle blue eyes beaming with kindness.

"Bakahiko! What are you even doing here?! You're ruining my peaceful evening?!"

"Hiro-san" called said giant.

"Hiroki you ruin the evening by just being here." retorted the smirking rabbit. For some odd reason Misaki could see the floppy white ears and even the menacing eyes oh is the author's face.

Hiroki was literally steaming! His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were alight with fire in his redish- brown eyes. It acutely reminded Misaki of his college days, striking slight fear into him.

"Usagi-san! Stop being rude! You are a guest." Misaki said in a slight yell. The older man looked at Misaki and then humphed slightly miffed but still obeying the younger male. Misaki inwardly sighed. _One crisis avoided. _When Misaki raised his green eyes he froze noticing the wonderment in Hiroki's.

"How did you do that?" Misaki fidgeted under Hiroki's scrutining narrowed eyes wondering just _what _did he do. Luckily the giant decided to step in.

"Hiro-san how about we take this conversation in to the dining room. Misaki, Shinobu is waiting for you in the living room" despite the giant body the blue-haired man had a gentle voice.

"Thank you Nowaki" Misaki was sure to make his escape and silently thank Nowaki for the chance.

* * *

><p>"Shinobu!" Misaki waved at the younger blond noting the grey eyes light up.<p>

"Misaki! What are you up to?" Misaki noted the younger male closing a vanilla folder "Dealing with a case?"

"Assisting. I'm technically still in training. A right pain ass honestly but old geezers hate to say their wrong...or _old_" Misaki had to chuckle.

"Don't let Miyagi hear you say that" teased the green eyed male.

"Hn, it true" Misaki had to roll his eyes. Shinobu was never hesitant when he wanted to speak his mind. It was one of Misaki's favorite characteristics. "So what's with the silver-haired guy over there" Of course his attentiveness Misaki could live without.

"Oh Usag-Usami-san is one of my authors. I invited him over." glad he corrected himself at the last minute.

"Why" Did Shinobu have to ask in such a deadpan voice.

"Yes Misaki why indeed." Sumi eased his way into room.

"Sumi! I thought you were going to stay with the others." questioned a slightly spooked Shinobu.

"Mah, Hiroki is mostly yelling at the new guy and Nowaki's too busy in the kitchen with Mahiro to do anything about it" Misaki just nodded. Hiroki did have one hell of a temper. "So tell us about this guy Misaki. Is he you secret _love affair" _Misaki jumped and blushed when Sumi purred said words.

Shinobu chuckled "Don't worry we won't tell _anyone _Misaki" Misaki's blush got worse. And that greatly amused his two close friends.

"Mah, Misaki you look so _guilty. _How scandelous!" exclaimed Sumi.

"You know if I wasn't committed I might hit on him" added a teasing Sumi

"Guuuys~" whined the young editor. He got an uncomfortable squirming feeling when Sumi had said that. Misaki sighed at his friends subsequent giggles. "You guys have no idea what I have to go through with him as my author."

"Oh but do tell Misaki I wanna here the good, the bad, and the _kinky" _Misaki rolled his eyes at Sumi, but decided to ignore the innuendo.

"He's-he's...ugh!" Misaki seemed to missed the surprised looked on Shinobu's face or the raise of a brow on Sumi's "It's like having ten author with the mentality of a child! He waits to the end of the period to write his books and then withholds them thinking he can negotiate his next deadline! Aikawa has nearly choked the guy when he won't show of for his own award ceremony and I had to bribe him just get to an award ceremony yesterday. " Misaki sighed the man really was a hand full and it helped to blow out some steam. "He can't cook or clean! God only knows why he lives alone so then I have to do all that just so he doesn't _die_"

"Sounds rough" commented Sumi.

"What did you do to bribe him?" Misaki eyes noticeably twitched.

"Teady Bears" Misaki said through clenched teeth.

"What?" asked a confused Shinobu. Misaki shook his head. His friends wouldn't understand.

"I told him he could go on vacation with me. This way he starts on his other book while taking time off."

"So basically he's on a leash" summarized Shinobu. Misaki shrugged. He didn't want it to sound like that, but it basically what it was.

"Enough about me what about you guys? What have you been up to?" questioned the young author.

"Hn, same old same old. Law law and more law" Shinobu iterated with a sigh. Misaki noted the tiredness in his eyes.

"Whats wrong Shinobu?" The young blond just sighed and rubbed at his grey eyes.

"The law for gay marriage Shinobu is advocating for is facing heavy opposition"

"Oh" Misaki's green eyes glimmed with understanding. Shinobu had explained that pushing a law is similar to pushing for book copies. No one ever agreed and it took a long time to settle the issue.

"Hmm don't worry they haven't beat me down. America is an opened minded alley that is useful for something." Misaki couldn't help the familiar stab of jealousy at the fierce determination glaring through Shinobu's now stormy gray eyes. It was admirable the way the younger boy's determination never wavered constantly confident in his abilities.

"I hope it doesn't slow your plans with Takahiro though" smirked Shinobu. Misaki was confused.

"What plans?" It wasn't until Misaki turned his eyes to Sumi did he note the slight blush on his face. Which for Misaki was shocking sense the man never blushed even when he confessed his intention to his older brother. In fact the man was shamelessly smirking at the time.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>Yes be pissed at me I am sorry for not updating sooner I HAVE NO EXCUSE! But I if you wanna bitch complain or demand more chapters out me you can now do it with me NEW <strong>TWITTER ACCOUNT! Yeps All you havta do is search logogirl2 and there I am. Vulnerable to your scorn. So join if ya want! <em>Next chapter will be the other guys conversation in the kitchendining room._**


	7. Chapter 7

Keira Kinover-Mar: alright alright here is another helping

mochiusagi: Of course it is! It means Usagi-san can get new inspiration for his junai book

damons-hot-as-hell: well if you say so!

Vega Nightshade: Thanks so much! I gave myself a small pat on the back when I read this.

emothebunny: hahaha yea I wanted emulate that first episode with a groggy pissed off usagi-san

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Don't worry this story is going to be headed in Ijuuin's side soon SO ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Takahiro was happy. He didn't know if he could explain it any better than that. His son was in the kitchen watching Nowaki cook with glee while occasionally asking him if he could taste something before dinner. Hiroki and Usagi-san were in a heated debate which only half made sense to him and somewhere in the other room his baby brother was happily chatting with his friends. The atmosphere was just so family oriented Takahiro couldn't help, but be happy.<p>

"Hiroki I expect you to have my next novel read soon. Consider it a great honor from the great Usami-sama" this all said by the silver rabbit with a smirk and served to piss off the brunette.

"Honor my ass. You wouldn't have a successful stick to lean on if it wasn't for my amazing editorial skills. In fact, I should consider a career at Marukawa. I'd be the best damn editor there." Hiroki made his point with the can of beer in his hand hitting the table.

"I think your literally skills would be most welcomed at Marukawa Hiroki" Takahiro smile brightly at the professor before responding to the cries of "Papa Papa look!"

"No need to be so kind to Hiroki." Usagi-san said almost sweetly. His eyes then were directed dead onto Hiroki "His editorial skills are on par with ability to hold his liquor" Hiroki's eyes twitiched. There were three thing Hiroki would never take: insults to Nowaki, insults to Literature and insults to his drinking habits. Usagi-san was well aware of this.

"Ah I have to side with Akihiko-san on this one Hiroki. You lack patience for being an editor. Besides I dont think they allow violence in the office" commented Miyagi. He couldn't help but join in the fun of teasing his subordinate. Hi reactions were just so amusing.

"Oh ho still terriozing your students demon kamijou?" asked the smirking male.

"Sent one student to the infimary just last week"

" SHUT UP BAKA! HE WAS DISTURBING MY CLASS!" exclaimed the enraged male.

"He was answering a phone call from his aunt.."

"UNNECESSARY" roared the tipsy male.

"...about his hospitalized mother" finished Miyagi deadpanned. Yet, sill highly amused.

"Trying to unite mother and son Hi-ro-ki"

"SHUT UP BAKAHIKO!"

"Hiro-san you shouldn't yell. You're frightening Mahiro." Hiroki glanced at the kid noting the slightly frightened look on the kids face before simmering down. He waved at the small child who did not hesitate to rush over.

"Hey brat who is that?" Mahiro followed the finger pointing to the sliver haired man. The young boy blinked.

"...U-unagi" answered Mahiro. Hiroki snickered at the heated glare directed at the child and himself. Before anything unslightly exited "unagi's" mouth he was smacked upside his head. Usagi-san then went to glare at his editor. The male had his arms crossed over his chest and green eyes narrowed.

"Don't even." threatened the green eyed male.

"Dinner ready?" questioned Shinobu.

"Yep! I just need to get some plates" replied a smiling Nowaki. Misaki couldn't help but assist Nowaki with the table. Mahiro decided to stay in his seat with Hiroki who made no compliant. Sumi made his way over to Takahiro after he ruffled Mahiro's hair.

"You ready for your birthday tomorrow?" asked the grayish brown haired man.

"Yea!" exclaimed Mahiro. Takahiro smiled happy for his son.

"How old are you going to be Mahiro?" asked the happy father.

"This many?!" The child held up five fingers. Then looked at his fingers funny. He brought his other hand up and added two more finger. "This many!" Takahiro chuckled.

"And how many is that?"

"Seven! I'm going to be a big boy!"

"Oh I don't think so. You can big boy when your ten." Mahiro pouted.

"I wanna be a big boy now!" Sumi noted the slight flash in Takahiro's eyes and decided to interfere.

"You know big boys can't get cake and ice cream and a present AND go to the amusement park."

"Really?" asked Mahiro horrified.

"Really." Sumi looked Mahiro dead in the eye for dramatics. Chuckling on the inside. He could easily see the conflict in little boys eyes.

"But I wanna be a big boy!" whined the young to be five year old.

"Hmm Weeeell how about we say you are a bigger boy than you were last year huh. That way you get to be a big boy but not _too _much of a big boy?" Mahiro thought about it for a second. Then nodded.

"Alright now why don't you eat your carrots." Mahiro munched on soft carrots while Misaki and Takahiro watch Usagi-san eat his carrots and snickered. (Yea their having a brotherly inside joke)

"So which hotel are you staying at Misaki?" asked Sumi.

"Th-"

"Hotel?! Misaki isn't staying in a hotel! He staying here. There's plenty of room!" declared Takahiro. Sumi sighed. He knew the male well enough to know he the more he argued the less likely he was to give in.

"Aniki, there isn't enough room. Besides the hotel room has already been booked. It's too late to cancel." explained Misaki mentally sighing. He really didn't want to stay with his nii-san. It felt like him and Sumi were constantly on their honeymoon when he was around. It was annoying and if Misaki was truly honest with himself it made him a little jealous. However, Misaki knew how to crush that the within half a second it was thought of.

"But Misaki I had room set up for you and everything." whined the older male. Misaki felt a bit guilty and decided to apologize in order to appease his older brother.

"I'm sorry Nii-san. I thought since Shinobu and the others were staying the night it would be a bit crowded" He did not mention the fact that when he and Usagi-san were headed over here that he had mentioned wanting to one day bath in a tub with a lion shaped faucet and that two seconds later Usagi-san had booked the hotel instantly, ignoring all his protests.

Takahiro huffed a little and then pouted. He had wanted his brother to stay the night. His big brother senses were tingling and he wanted to talk to him alone. He would let it go for now but he would get to the bottom of whatever this was.

"Papa no pouting" scolded Mahiro. Takahiro had to smile at his adorable little Mahiro. The boy was his pride and joy(Misaki was also) and he would do anything for the boy. Sumi thought he was spoiling him, but Takahiro disagreed. Nothing but the best for his joy. Just like his little brother. Of course he couldn't afford alot of the things he wanted and Misaki hardly ever asked for anything himself. However, Takahiro felt that that was also his fault since the boy knew they were not well off to start off with.

Takahiro sighed and continued to eat his soft carrot.

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious even though Usagi-san kept glaring at the bell papers in his curry. Misaki had forced the man to eat every bite which got a laugh, albeit drunken laugh, out of Hiroki. He had fun and leaving was hard to do when the atmosphere was so comfortable. It was now 1am and he was back in the hotel once again glaring at Usagi-san.<p>

"I've come here several times for one promotion or another. They must have automatically given me this room" explain the silver haired man unapologetically Misaki continued to glare. He felt awkward being in same room _alone _with Usagi-san for no reason other to enjoy themselves.

The green eyed boy blushed

Not that they were going to enjoy themselves _that _way. Misaki's blush got darker. Not that they were going to enjoy themselves at all. In fact, he was going to sleep right this minute. Misaki rushed to the bathroom without a second though, temporarily distracted by the (as promised) lion headed faucet.

Usagi-san sat at the desk across from the luxorious bed scribbling quickly yet neatly. He smirked in the dim lit.

* * *

><p>Takahiro was still upset when he went to bed. Sumi knew it. Actually anyone would know it with all his sighing. And to tell you the honest truth it was starting to grate on Sumi's nerves. Now don't get him wrong. Sumi had all those fluffy 'I love you' feelings too for Takahiro but Misaki was <em>gone <em>for _one damn night._ He could see him in less than 10 hours. It wouldn't kill him to pay attention to his currently naked self. _  
><em>

But alas Takahiro was oblivious and that made him cute and even more fun tease. Sumi was glad that Mahiro was out cold by 11pm (way past his bed time mind you). The boy wouldn't wake for any reason beyond nightmares and thunder (which was still strange to Sumi since the boy loved the rain). So when Takahiro turned off his lamp Sumi took his chance to pounce.

"Summm-" cried a startled Takahiro.

"How about I keep your mind preoccupied for a few hours?" purred Sumi. Takahiro blushed. He loved that voice.

"Sumi we can't Mahiro's birmmph!" Sumi silenced Takahiro again with his lips.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" whispered the younger male into Takahiro's ear. Takahiro shivered not noticing Sumi's crossed fingers or the slightly sadistic smile.

"..O-Okay" stuttered the oblivious older male. Sumi smirked.

He loved Takahiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay opinions was it decent? I took forever to get this out and I wanted to finish sooner but that damned laziness...gets me everytime. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Keira Kinover-Mar: Hey Hey...Hey...Hey...yea I might. I really should update sooner

mochiusagi: As nice as that would be...no. The hotel automatically place Usagi-san in the hotel since he brings in excellent revenue (mostly from females)

Guest: ...I won't say. I'll just let read. But don't worry the fanfic graveyard will not claim this story.

**All characters are orginals of Nakamura Shungiku who I hope gets a season 3**

**Please Don't hate me for not updating sooner! Lemon scenes are the hardest for me (no pun intended) so I went with a lime-ish thing.**

* * *

><p>Takahiro didn't dare look at Sumi. He knew the other male was smirking and even glancing at the other male would lead to a repeat of last nights events. The blood rushed to Takahiro's face.<p>

'_Ugh I am the older one!' _mentally whined Takahiro '_I shouldn't be the one embarrassed!' _and with that thought turn to look Sumi with a determined pout. And there it was the damn smirk on his face. Look at him, reliving the moments that happen hours ago. Takahiro turned away even more embarrassed than before and attempted to distract himself. It was hard when Sumi's gaze was penetrating through his skin. Almost commanding him not only to remember last night, but also repeat it.

Flashback

_"Don't worry I'll be gentle" whispered the younger male into Takahiro's ear. Takahiro shivered not noticing Sumi's crossed fingers or the slightly sadistic smile._

_"..O-Okay" stuttered the oblivious older male. _

_Sumi smirked and proceed to kiss Takahiro caressing his tongue against his lover's. Sumi loved the blush that overcame his lover's face as he sucked Takahiro's tongue. He never understood why, but that blush drove him crazy in ways Takahiro would fear him for. It was also the first thing about him that attracted to Takahiro. He removed his lips only to delve down lower to his chin and skim over his neck noting the tense muscles. The younger male had to keep from laughing. It was cute the way his lover attempted to resist moaning. Didn't he know those chocked pants were a dead give away?_

_Takahiro for his part was firmly against being any louder than necessaray. There were other people here including his son and they really needed rest for Mahiro's big day tomorrow. But Sumi made him feel so **good.** _

_Suddenly Sumi bit his blunette and Takahiro could do nothing to stop the moan he let out. "Su-su...miiii...ah" said male sucked frantically at his pert nipples. Drawing them in then letting them go with a light nibble. "Ha...ah...ah Sumi!" Wierdly enough, one of Takahiro's weakest spots was his navel and belly button. If the brown-haired male dip his tongue just right..."Kei!" Ah that's much better. _

_The sinster smile came back. _

_Oh he was going to make his love fill like the earth was given away beneath his very hands._

_Flashback end _

Takahiro didn't realize his face was giving away his thoughts, but his constantly reddening face was a dead give away. And Sumi plannned to take advantage of it.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Park! Park!" cried an escatic Mahiro

...later

Takahiro broke away from his thoughts at that excited cries of his son.

"Daddy!"

Sumi grabbed the little boy by the waist and hoisted him up on his shoulders.

"He can hear you just fine you little monster! Besides who do think _planned _this outing hmm?" Sumi delighted in the young innocent eyes directed his way.

"I'm not a monster! I'm an angel! Right daddy?" pouted the self made angel.

"That's right. You're my little angel" agreed Takahiro simultaeously sliding Mahiro into his own arms.

"See!" cried Mahiro while pointing at his papa. Sumi just rolled his eyes and nuzzled the little boy while deploying his sneak attack; the tickle attack. Joyous cries, laughter and pleas for mercy were sent drowning the home. The three were in their own personal little bubble unaware of the envious, sad eyes watching. And even those eyes were unaware they were being watched.

* * *

><p>The amusement park was too much fun. There was not a single ride left unrode. They ate plenty and upchucked even more. They won many prizes and bought tons of balloons (curtsy of Usagi-san). Misaki couldn't remember having so much. He had to teach Usagi-san how to play many of the carnival games and the man insisted on getting a teddy bear painted on his cheek 'in order fully enjoy the experience of being at an amusement park.' and demanded Misaki got a matching one 'just in case they got separated ' And despite, grudgingly, getting one Misaki had to admit he loved the childish tattoo. Misaki had never seen Usagi-san so happy. The male seemed to constantly have a smile on his face even while arguing with Mahiro on what colored bear he should get. And Misaki didn't know why, but the happier Usagi-san got, the happier he got.<p>

Hiroki was trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying himself while holding Nowaki's hand who was grinning 'like an over-sized idiot.' The blush that appeared on the older professor's face had Misaki wondering if what Nowaki whispered to the older professor had made the male furious or hopelessly embarrassed. Misaki was well aware of Nowaki's romantic tendencies and found it quite sweet. Hiroki left a large bruise on Nowaki's face when he asked him to get a yellow duck tattoo. And failed to hide his hot blush when Nowaki won him a matching large plushie. Hiroki got a few looks from his blush which only made it worse. Nowaki couldn't decide whether to be happy or mad since he was well aware of the suggestive looks he was getting.

However, the polar opposite not-so-dynamic duo, Miyagi and Shinobu, argued the whole time. From getting a panda tattoo, to which ride to take, to what food to eat. They were constantly at it. Miyagi didn't want to ride wild rides and eat spicy food blaming his old age nor did he want a panda tattoo commenting that grown-ups didn't get pointless _fake _paintings on their body (which started a bickering match with Hiroki). And as always Shinobu shut him down at every step. _He _wanted to ride the most heart dropping rides, demanded that Miyagi eat the spicy cabbage rolls the vendors served, and hissed that it didn't matter what age you were. A small panda tattoo wasn't going to kill you. While threatening that he _would _kill him if he didn't get one. And when Miyagi refused to win him a plush toy at the 'rigged stands' all hell broke lose as Shinobu yelled at Miyagi in the middle of the park about how Miyagi had the audacity to refuse him and then proceed to leave a fully scolded Miyagi behind.

Takahiro, Sumi, and Mahiro were in their happy family mode although it didn't escape the notice of Misaki that Sumi and Takahiro were having the own romantic moments behind Mahiro's back. Takahiro was in own little world filled with bliss while Sumi was planning on a much more intense repeat of last nights activities. Mahiro was exploding with joy. Of course, that could be coming from the sugar rush he as experiencing. His Daddy and Papa had given him the best birthday ever and they even invited some of his friends from school! They ate cotton candy and ice cream plus he got to ride most of the big boy rides! And then he got birthday cake ( the best kind of cake in his opinion) served to by this really cool clown which one of his friends were scared of. Psht girls they could be so weird! Uncle Misaki gave him the new _awesome _space manga that just came out _and _the limited edition action figures which made all his friends jealous. Those were contest only and totally collectible! Plus Usagi-san got him a matching watch. 'Big boys need to be able to tell time while looking cool too' he said. He so cool! Afterward his friends had to leave, but his Daddy said they could ride the _HUGE _Ferris wheel before they left.

The day wind down with all them getting on the Ferris wheel. If Misaki looked down he could see the others either kissing or cuddling while Mahiro looked at the view in aw. Misaki chose not to look after his first glance. Seeing the others with their partners looking so happy. It was too much, yet being in the same compartment as Usagi-san was difficult as well after last night. His eyes always lingered on his chest now. It wasn't like anything major happened. I mean after they left Takahiro's house and got to the hotel, they had gotten into a discussion about Misaki's (currently failing) marriage. Usagi-san was just making suggestions about what he should do about his broken relationship with Ijuuin (alot of which he had already attempted). When Usagi-san saw the the depressed look on the other males face he decided to focus his attention on other things such as his deadline he wanted to push back.

Afterward Usagi-san decided to take a bath and while he was there Misaki texted his good friend and colleague Aikawa-san. She always had good advice even if she was a total fangirl. It was relieving to read Aikawa's point of view of the whole thing. Anyway, after talking to her he went and decided to change his clothes for bed. What he hadn't expected was Usag-san to come out of the bathroom in _nothing but a towel. _The older male hadn't noticed the younger ogling, mumbling something about runaway clothes. In fact, the older male walked around like he owned the place. All Misaki saw were flexing muscles covered in drenched pale (slightly flushed) skin. From the caps of his shoulder down down down his long body to the mysterious drop where the towel and his hips met. Usagi-san didn't notice the staring until he turned around shirt in hand with a pair of large green eyes looking his way and then he's smirked. And not just _any _smirk. I mean the all knowing smirk. The one that says 'I'm sexy and I know it' smirk combined with the arching brow of 'you like what you see.' As you can imagine their was a lot of screaming after that.

Although the situation, had been left alone it had not been forgotten Misaki couldn't stop blushing everytime he saw Usagi-san. He couldn't help his eyes...lingering on his chest...and other areas. And it pissed him off! Leaving him to berate himself. He was with Ijuuin.._married _to Ijuuin. Yet, in the same breathe he had to admit he didn't want to anymore. And despite Usagi-san's encouragement there was a part of him that had given up. The broken and forgotten dates, lost anniversaries and birthdays, the harsh words and unresolved arguments were all eaten him up inside locked away were most of his demons lie (dudes that was like a lyric right there.) They were no longer aware of each other. Spending time didn't matter when you didn't notice the others presence. And for some reason that hurt Misaki deeply. He loved Ijuuin and because of that he had tried. Time off, planned trips, more sex. But there was _always _something halting them. No. Halting_ Ijuuin_. _He had tried so hard. _And what bothered him more was that it was just _now _that Ijuuin was noticing the problems, five years and _now _he noticed the problem. Why now? This problem was hitting its second anniversary and _Now _he was trying and Misaki at this point was _tired _of trying. It was like the tears from before. There were just no more to give.

Maybe this was all Misaki's fault. It had to be. What else could it have been? Maybe he hadn't _tried **hard **_enough.

Bit he was so _tired _of trying.

Misaki sighed while looking at the twinkling lights down below.

It was his fault.

Misaki didn't notice the silent tear hitting the floor.

_Eeunnng_

_'We are sorry, but we are facing technical issues. Please sit patiently as we do our best to rectify the situations. Thank you'_

_'__Deja vu' thought Misaki._

Misaki looked down to see if the others were alright. Aside from Mahiro being near tears and Takahiro and Sumi trying to calm him down they were fine.

He looked back at Usagi-san just as the light went off "Wha?! The ligh-"

Misaki's became hooded 'ah deja vu indeed' he thought as Usagi-san lips decended on him and moved in a graceful dance against his.

Misaki Takahashi

25 years old

M University Graduate

Marukawa Editor

Loved the clear view of the freworks from up there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so it been awhile but writers block and this couple thing is just plain stressing. BUT now the polls are in and the decision is made!**

**SO winner of this split by only ONE vote is -drum roll-...**

* * *

><p>The John-Maria Hopkin Manga awards was prestigious award for any aspiring Mangaka in America. The spotlight on you as you accepted the Panda award, the glory of knowing you were one of the best Mangaka of your time, the wealth and status gained just knowing millions of youth admired your work.<p>

It was overwhelming, breathtaking, absolutely mind boggling...

For anyone not Ijuuin or Usami-san that is. Ijuuin didn't feel like he was the greatest Mangaka ever. He didn't believe he had innate talent. He had no care to bask in the glory. He wasn't even sure millions of youth loved his work even when he saw the cold hard numbers. But in his mind all he was any good at was drawing mangas.

The cooking author put on a bright, stunning smile as he gave his speech to the elegantly dressed Americans listening fervently to his foreign tongue. The words leaving his mouth tasted bland, repetitive, and horribly empty on Ijuuin's tongue.

The end of his speech was a great relief for the author. He could leave the room of people congratulating him for his award, telling him how talented he was. Walking silently through the double doors, the male avoided his main editor,Zen Kirishima, with practiced ease and headed straight for the bar where he could wash the taste of his speech off his tongues.

"Bourbon" Ijuuin said not evenly looking at the bartender.

The unknown bartender(A/N chicken tender pfftt) set his glass down on the glossy wooden counter leaving the sulking man alone. Ijuuin gulped and sighed gratefully. Expensive American drinks were the best. They worked fast and hard. The pleasant drunken buzz was there. Another gulp and he was starting to lose sense of his surrounding.

Perfect

He wanted to be out his mind. Out of his feeling. Out of this Pain. Guilt. Marriage.

Ijuuin paused as he sipped his third drink.

Out of his...Marriage.

"Hey, don't you think you're drinking a bit much?" Ijuuin looked up and noted the face in front of him fazed in and out. He was getting drunk faster than usual.

"Piss off!" defiantly the author downed the rest of his glass and called the bartender. "What am I drinking!"

"Straight Vodka sir"

"Oh...well gimme 'nother...ma...make it two" Ijuuin swayed.

"Hard night?" Ijuuin was no longer aware of the person. Only the voice. The author took another swing.

"I'm mar...(hic)marrrried. Life's hard" the drunken mangaka grunted. The unknown voice chuckled.

"I imagine, I'm divorced. So I have a clue." that perked Ijuuin's interest. _Divorce._

"How ya get thr..thro...past it?" Ijuuin asked curiously.

"...It's tough. Feel like it your fault or you could of done better. Sometimes you even blame the other person, but when you really love something you set it free, right" a hand suddenly on his thigh vaguely processed through his mind. But he knew it was there. "Wanna talk about it?" the voice purred.

The famous author swayed. Talk. Yes he wanted to talk. He wanted to spill his anger, frustration, pain, and overall pessimistic feelings that followed him around in Japan. And unwittingly did. The hand on his thigh was extremely warm. It rubbed up the length of his thigh and right back down to his knee; slowly. Occasionally, the hand squeezed his knee and he heard a far off 'shh' telling him to quiet down. And that was fine so long as the hand stayed on his leg, anchoring him to consciousness.

It took five minutes to realize that he had stopped talking and another ten minutes to realize that the hand on his thigh was exploring other areas of his body. And the voice encouraging him to talk was huskier and closer, like it was whispering in his ear.

But something was wrong. This was not Misaki's voice; This was not his husband's softer voice whispering to him. And when he felt that unfamiliar hand grab at his groin, he instinctively jumped back and looked with drunken eyes at his molester. Without thinking he pushed the man back. However in his drunken stupor it was not quite as effective as his world tilted and he began to fall. His assailant caught him around the waist and chest. The hand around waist moved to his crotch and Ijuuin once again pushed him away falling drunkenly to the ground his head hitting the bar stand.

Ijuuin's world spun and he immediately regretted getting drunken especially with an unknown molester trying more than to cop a feel.

"I'm trying to help you" the voice hissed "Come with me or get arrested for disrupting the peace intoxicated."

Ijuuin didn't have time to respond. His world was becoming black.

"Hey!"

_'Misaki'_

* * *

><p>Ijuuin always regretted drinking too much.<p>

Always.

And today was no exception.

The sun was too bright, his head hurt too much, his mouth was too dry, and his stomach churned ready to dispel any and all contents out of his stomach.

He didn't even bother moving. He had learned it was better to slip back into unconsciousness and sleep off his hangover.

That was exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>Once Ijuuin came about, the first thing he heard was movement. Instinctively, he thought it was Misaki. Cleaning up after his mess and looking at him with a sadness and disappoint that Ijuuin could do nothing about. He could never wipe that look of Misaki's face. It made him sick to the stomach.<p>

_'Wrong words'_

Ijuuin didn't think twice when he ran through a foreign door puking his guts out. Vaguely he felt nimble fingers run through his hair moving it from his face and undo his shirt. It was only when Ijuuin had a moment to breathe did he realize he was burning up. Actually he felt like he was dying of dehydration. His tongue was slimy yet dry. Instead of attempting to piece everything together. The famous author decided rest his face against the cool surface of the floor was best.

"Oh no upsy daisy with you"

Ijuuin did protest slightly as he was moved from the cool relieving chill of the floor. He moaned pitifully and when he felt finger try to pry his mouth open saying '_ah_' he childishly protested 'no!' To tired to feel embarrassed by his behavior.

But all to soon something thick -he couldn't acutally taste- slide down his throat and he was unconcious again.

* * *

><p>Am I holding this story hostage by <em>not <em>telling the winner? Yes I am BUT don't worry it will get better...promise. And I will tell you the winner that I have been decided on...later

*runs away from screaming readers*

"I'm sorry! I'm a procrastinator! Procastrinator!"

Ja ne!


End file.
